


TFLN: Conference Call

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (303): He came over and fucked me while my conference call was on mute. Working from home is the best.





	TFLN: Conference Call

“Absolutely, I’ll take care of that,” you said, keeping your voice an even tone before you pressed the mute button on your company phone. You let out the shuddered moan you’d been holding in for the past sixty seconds. It had been the longest minute of your life, having to converse with your boss that was away visiting with some clients, all while your boyfriend had you bent over your kitchen table and was pounding relentlessly into you from behind. Working from home had its perks.  
  
Hyunwoo grabbed two fistfuls of your skirt and shoved it back up on your hips. His large hands dug into your waist as he pumped his cock inside of you. He hovered over your back and pressed kisses to the nape of your neck. “Look at my little business lady,” he growled into your ear, “working so diligently while getting her pussy wrecked.”  
  
That was it. Your legs shook as you abruptly came, clapping a hand over your mouth to stifle the scream that wanted to cry out. You may have been on mute for the conference call, but your apartment had thin walls and you didn’t want the neighbors to hear you being _too_ loud.  
  
But that didn’t stop Hyunwoo. Your orgasm only drove him on, yet when you heard your boss say your name for a second time, you gave him a begging look over your shoulder.  
  
His thrusts slowed enough for you to unmute the call and gather yourself to answer, “Yes, sir?”  
  
“Did you hear a thing I just said?” Your boss asked with a snip.  
  
You swallowed hard and took a deep breath before composing yourself to say, “Yes, sir, I’ll have copies of those files emailed over to you immediately. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”  
  
“No, I believe we’re done for now. Thanks for all your help.”  
  
“You’re very welCOME!” You chimed, but your voice crack towards the end when Hyunwoo abruptly rammed himself into you. You ended the call and slammed the phone down. There wasn’t even a single moment’s rest before Hyunwoo was pounding himself into you again. “ _B-Babe!_ ” You whined.  
  
“What?” He grunted, leaning back over your body.  
  
“I was still on the phone!” You pouted, arching your back as you bounced on his cock.  
  
He chuckled at that response. “You were on the phone the entire time I’ve been fucking you…” He teased.  
  
“You know what I meant!”  
  
“Mmm, yeah, I do,” he murmured, but smiled handsomely. “I’m sorry, then.” He gripped onto your hips and began to thrust with such urgency that it had your mind reeling. Your boss would have to wait a little while for those files.


End file.
